world_of_tanks_consolefandomcom-20200214-history
Mercenaries
One of the strangest and most polarizing additions to the Console versions of World of Tanks. The Mercenaries line is composed almost entirely of fictional tanks with two or more nations tank components combined into one (E.g. the Roundabout, a tank combining a German Luchs hull and radio, American M8A1 turret and engine, and a Soviet 85mm gun). A select few of these tanks however are at least somewhat based on odd real life designs such as the Stinger (French AMX-13 hull with a Chaffee turret), Jammer (Yugoslavian combination of a T-55 hull and Hellcat turret), and Bigtop (American M4A2E4 hull with a Pershing turret) Most of the Mercenaries tanks can either be bought using gold or acquiring them through Mercenary contracts which act as multi-staged operations that reward various amounts of silver, supplies, boost ops, and even premium time for longer ones. One could also complete one or more stages of a contract and then buy the tank at a gold discount. Contracts for most Mercenaries tanks are not always available which makes them impossible to acquire at certain times of the year. However, some of these tanks are occasionally available for gold only without the contract. Premium Mercenaries tanks can only be bought with gold. Wargaming has also given every Mercenaries tank an in-description class including: Scouts Scouts use speed and camouflage to their advantage. Keep moving, and use cover to keep your enemies in your teams sights. Snipers Snipers rely on their unrivaled precision, so stay hidden, avoid direct combat, and deliver a steady stream of accurate damage at range. Only the Roundabout has this description currently. Cavalry Cavalry relies on range and mobility. Attack from a distance and redeploy when and where needed, but avoid close combat brawls. Only the Absolution has this description currently. Deadeyes Deadeyes use accuracy to their advantage. Stay hidden and avoid brawling, delivering a steady stream of accurate damage at range. Only the Plaguebringer has this description currently. Shock tanks Shock tanks employ firepower and range to great effect. Attack at a distance and face enemies head on, but don’t get into close-range brawls. Only the Longbomb has this description currently. Assault tanks Though great all-rounders, Assault tanks can be at a disadvantage against specialists. They are devastating in groups, and can be used to weaken enemy footholds. Defenders Defenders are heavily armored fighters. High defense and HP means they can hold their ground, but this comes at the expense of mobility. Light Tanks Tier III Thresher Caboose Tier IV Thunder-Bucket Lawgiver Tier V Stubbs Tier VI Stinger Spyglass Tier VII Ramrod Tier VIII Turtle T.A.N.K. Tier X Tusk Medium Tanks Tier V Smoothman Centrifuge Tier VII Jammer Bigtop Tier VIII Cruncher The Trinity Mark II Beach Party Tier IX Sharpshooter Tier X Chisel Heavy Tanks Tier IV Needle Tier V Deadbolt Bulwark Tier VI Reach Absolution Tier VII Slapjack Boulder Banana Buster Tier VIII Brick Tier IX Hardcase Tier X The Machine Tank Destroyers Tier IV Roundabout Tier V Longbomb Tier VI Paguebringer